


Höllentage

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Auror Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1999, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Auror Trainee Ron Weasley, Auror Training, Aurors, Blood and Injury, Camaraderie, Canon Compliant, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Injured Ron Weasley, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: "Ein rotes Licht blitzte auf, gerade als Harry erleichtert zum letzten Mal die Hügelkuppe erreicht hatte und sich fragte, ob es wohl Cheddarsandwiches zum Mittag geben würde oder wieder nur welche mit Corned Beef. Er sah Fay vor sich straucheln und fallen, dann traf ihn ein Schmerz, so überwältigend, dass er nicht hätte sagen können wo, und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen."Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fay Dunbar und Hestia Jones sind mehr oder weniger normale Auroren-Auszubildende und müssen feststellen, dass die Welt auch nach dem Ende des Kriegs kein vollkommen sicherer Ort ist.





	1. Ein roter Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> Betaleser: [Gedankensplitter](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Gedankensplitter)

Der Schweiß lief Harry über die Stirn und er versuchte konzentriert, seinen Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig zu halten. Wenn er einmal ins Keuchen kam, würde er schnell nach Luft schnappen und gar nicht mehr zu Atem kommen, das wusste er aus Erfahrung, gerade wenn die Luft so schwer und nebelfeucht war wie heute. Und er musste noch fast einen Kilometer den waldigen Hügel hinauf, dann wieder hinunter, über die drei Mauern klettern und unter den sieben niedrigen Balken hindurchkriechen – ohne der Hilfe von Magie, verstand sich. Die durften sie kurz benutzen, um mit Schockzaubern möglichst genau die hin und her schwebenden Dummies zu treffen. Und dann ging es wieder den Hügel hinauf. Fünf Runden hatten Harry und seine Kameraden schon hinter sich, zwei fehlten noch, und jede weitere Runde schien ihnen eine Meile länger als die vorige.

Es war ja nicht so, dass ihr Tag nicht schon anstrengend begonnen hatte, dachte Harry, als er die Hügelkuppe erreichte und sich beim Bergablaufen etwas entspannen konnte, auch wenn er aufpassen musste, auf dem unebenen Boden nicht zu stolpern. Nach dem Yoyo-Test, den er mal wieder am längsten durchgehalten hatte – er war immer noch ein guter Läufer – waren mehrere Stunden Theorie gefolgt. Gerade war ihr Thema Verheimlichen und Aufspüren. Wenn sie hier endlich fertig waren, konnten sie Mittagessen und am Nachmittag folgte die praktische Anwendung des theoretischen Wissens und das obligatorische Duelliertraining, das Harry am meisten Spaß machte.

Harry sah den braunen Pferdeschwanz der kleinen Fay Dunbar, die vor ihm lief, hinter die erste Mauer wippen und er sprang hoch, um seinen Körper darüber zu wuchten. Als er sich endgültig entschieden hatte, Auror zu werden, hatte er an alles Mögliche gedacht: Ob er nach dem Krieg sich wirklich noch weiter mit Gewalt und Verbrechen auseinander setzen wollte. Ob das der richtige Weg war, anderen zu helfen. Ob er ein richtiger Teil der Gruppe sein konnte oder die Kameraden in ihm immer nur den berühmten Harry Potter sehen würden. Woran er nicht gedacht hatte war, wie verdammt _anstrengend_ die Ausbildung sein würde. Selbst jetzt noch, nach mehr als einem Jahr, gab es Tage, an denen er sich vor Muskelkater kaum rühren konnte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass die Ausbildung so körperlich fordernd sein würde, aber, wie der Chef der Aurorenzentrale, Robards, nicht müde wurde zu betonen, „Nur in einem fitten Körper steckt ein fitter Zauberer“, und so hatten die sportlichen Anforderungen in ihrem zweiten Ausbildungsjahr sogar noch zugenommen.

Das Ministerium brauchte für den Neuanfang nach dem Krieg dringend so viele Auroren so schnell wie möglich, deshalb hatten sie die Anforderungen bei der Aufnahmeprüfung gesenkt, versuchten aber, das durch besonders sorgfältiges Training auszugleichen. Darauf hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister und selbst ehemaliger Auror, bestanden. Harry und Ron waren sogar genommen worden, obwohl sie nur ZAGs und keine UTZ hatten. Auch Neville hatte diese Möglichkeit gehabt, aber zu Harrys und Rons Bedauern wollte er erst seine UTZ machen und dann zu den Auroren stoßen.

Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Rons knallrotes, verschwitztes Gesicht, als er sich unter einem der Balken hindurchwälzte, wie immer war Ron dicht hinter ihm. Für ein aufmunterndes Wort war er zu aus der Puste, das übernahm Ausbilderin Grizzel McGonagall, die von allen außer den jungen Rekruten und Robards bei ihrem Mädchennamen Proudfoot gerufen wurde. Sie war Aurorin mit Leib und Seele, selbst hochschwanger ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, die Ausbildung weiter zu leiten, auch wenn sie inzwischen darauf verzichtete, die Sportübungen selbst mitzumachen. Was sie anscheinend verbal ausgleichen musste.

„Weiter, weiter, weiter! Letzte Runde, nicht nachlassen!“, rief sie ihnen zu, als die kleine Gruppe am Startpunkt vorbeikam und zum letzten Mal durch die langgezogene Kurve im Wald lief, die den Aufstieg auf den Hügel einleitete.

Ein rotes Licht blitzte auf, gerade als Harry erleichtert zum letzten Mal die Hügelkuppe erreicht hatte und sich fragte, ob es wohl Cheddarsandwiches zum Mittag geben würde oder wieder nur welche mit Corned Beef. Er sah Fay vor sich straucheln und fallen, dann traf ihn ein Schmerz, so überwältigend, dass er nicht hätte sagen können wo, und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war kotzübel, als er zu sich kam. Er war völlig desorientiert. Wo war er, und wie war er hier hingekommen? Anscheinend lag er bäuchlings auf einem Laminatboden. Seltsam, er kannte niemanden, der Laminat zu Hause hatte. Hatte er gestern einen Absturz gehabt? Das würde zumindest die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit erklären.

„Wie viele haben wir erwischt?“, fragte eine laute Stimme, die schmerzhaft scharf durch Harrys dröhnenden Kopf schnitt. „Vier? Sehr gut!“ Schlagartig erinnerte Harry sich an den roten Blitz, wie Fay gestrauchelt war. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und fand ihn nicht. Irgendwas war hier gründlich verkehrt.

Er hörte Schritte. „Na, dann schauen wir doch mal, wen wir hier haben“, sagte eine andere, jüngere, Stimme und Harry wurde grob auf den Rücken gedreht. Der Raum war dämmrig und verschwamm vor seinen Augen, er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Wo war nur seine Brille? Jemand pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Leute“, sagte die jüngere Stimme, die Freude war deutlich zu hören, aber Harry hatte das klare Gefühl, dass er sich nicht würde mitfreuen könne. „Wir haben ihn erwischt, Harry Potter, den Retter der Zaubererwelt persönlich.“

„Sehr gut, Darryll“, sagte die erste Stimme, und eine dritte, weibliche sagte: „Mal schauen, wen wir noch haben.“

Harry lag immer noch flach auf dem Rücken und konnte nicht richtig sehen, was vor sich ging. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, aber es war ungeheuer anstrengend und schickte eine Woge von Schmerz in seine Stirn. Wen hatten sie noch erwischt? Die erste Stimme hatte von vier gesprochen. Wieder hörte er Schritte durch den Raum gehen.

„Das hier ist Ronald Weasley“, sagte die Frau und Harrys Mut sank. Sie hatten Ron auch erwischt. „Ebenfalls ein Kriegsheld und aus einer bekannten Reinblüterfamilie. Die Frauen kenn ich nicht.“

„Die Schwarzhaarige ist glaube ich Hestia Jones“, sagte der ältere Mann. „Sie ist Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Nicht ganz so bekannt, aber auch nicht schlecht.“ Hestia also auch, dachte Harry resigniert. Sie hatte sich nach dem Krieg auf Kingsleys drängen entschieden, doch noch offiziell die Aurorenausbildung zu machen.

„Die andere heißt Dunbar, steht zumindest auf ihrem Shirt“, sagte der Mann, der Darryll hieß. „Kennst du die, Todd?“ Also war Fay die vierte, die mit Harry in diesem Schlamassel steckte, er hätte es sich denken können, schließlich hatte er gesehen, wie sie von einem Fluch getroffen worden war.

„Nee, sagt mir nichts, auch wenn sie mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt.“ Die ältere Stimme musste diesem Todd gehören. „Aber egal, wir haben drei wirklich wertvolle Leute, und wer weiß, wozu wir die noch gebrauchen können. Es ist immer gut Reserve zu haben.“

Was zum Teufel hatten die mit ihnen vor, fragte sich Harry. Es gelang ihm endlich, den Kopf zu heben, aber die Frau sagte: „Oi! Weiterschlafen!“, irgendetwas traf hart seinen Kopf und Harry verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.


	2. Kopfschmerzen

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war alles um ihn herum dunkel. Der Raum fühlte sich anders an, die Luft war kühler und feuchter und der Boden rau und krümelig unter seinen Händen. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und dann musste er sich konzentrieren, sich nicht zu übergeben. So sehr, dass er erst bemerkte, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren, als die Welle an Übelkeit abgeebbt war.

„Harry?“, hörte er Hestias Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

„Hestia! Bist du okay?“, fragte er und tastete um sich, so gut es ging. Wo waren Ron und Fay?

„Ja, glaub schon“, hörte er Hestia sagen. Ganz überzeugend klang es nicht. „Mir ist nur übel. Und Kopfschmerzen hab ich, sag ich dir.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Harry. „Es muss von dem Fluch kommen, den sie verwendet haben.“ Er hoffte es zumindest, denn wenn sie durch Schläge auf den Kopf in diesen Zustand gebracht worden waren, brauchten sie dringend medizinische Versorgung. Das hatten sie erst letzte Woche im Unterricht durchgenommen.

„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte er Hestia drängend.

„Welche anderen? Sag nicht, hier sind noch mehr von uns, wo auch immer hier ist.“

„Sie haben auch noch Ron und Fay.“

Hestia fluchte leise. „Warum muss es hier auch stockdunkel sein. Hätten sie uns nicht wenigstens Licht lassen können?“

Harry hörte, wie sie sich bewegte und dann wieder fluchte. „Meine Füße sind angebunden. Ich komme nicht weiter. Was ist mit dir?“

Aber natürlich war auch Harry festgebunden.

„Dann haben sie die anderen vermutlich auch so gefesselt, dass wir sie nicht erreichen können. Wir müssen warten, bis sie zu sich kommen“, sagte Hestia und Harry hörte die Sorge deutlich heraus. Was, wenn sie nicht zu sich kamen? „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass sie da sind?“ fragte Hestia.

„Ich war vorher schon mal kurz wach. Da müssen wir in einem anderen Raum gewesen sein, es war heller und nicht so kalt und feucht. Wahrscheinlich sind wir jetzt in einem Keller oder so. Die Entführer sind zwei Männer und eine Frau, die Männer heißen Todd und Darryll. Todd klingt etwas älter, die beiden anderen etwas jünger, sehen konnte ich sie nicht“, setzte Harry Hestia in Kenntnis. Sie war zwar noch keine Aurorin, aber als Ordensmitlied kampferprobt und es war sowieso besser, wenn sie alle Informationen teilten, die sie hatten. „Hast du irgendwas gesehen auf dem Trainingsgelände?“

„Nein. Nur ein plötzlicher Schmerz und dann bin ich hier im Dunkeln aufgewacht“, seufzte Hestia. „Was glaubst du, was sie von uns wollen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie waren verdammt glücklich, Kriegshelden und Ordensmitglieder erwischt zu haben.“ Leise und unbehaglich fügte er hinzu: „Vor allem mich.“

Sie waren eine Weile still.

„Was meinst du, wer die sind?“, fragte Harry schließlich.

Hestia sprach zögernd aus, was sie beide am meisten fürchteten: „Todesser?“ So gut wie alle überlebenden Todesser waren gefasst und saßen in Askaban. Es war nichts über verbleibende aktive Zellen bekannt, aber sicher konnte man nie sein. Und sie beide waren mit der ständigen Furcht vor Todessern aufgewachsen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und sagte, als ihm einfiel, dass Hestia das nicht sehen konnte: „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Aber irgendwie schien es mir nicht so.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, woran es lag, aber irgendetwas passte nicht dazu, dass ihre Entführer Todesser waren.

„Harry? Hestia? Seid ihr das?“, hörte er plötzlich Fays schwache Stimme.

Harry berichtete auch ihr, was er wusste, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Fay zuhörte. „Mir ist kalt“, sagte sie und klang elend. „Und schlecht.“

„Die Übelkeit wird besser, wenn man eine Weile wach ist“, sagte Hestia und es stimmte, fiel Harry jetzt auf. Der Schmerz pochte zwar noch in seiner Stirn, aber übel war ihm kaum noch. Aber verdammt kalt war es. Ihm wurde klar, dass er, genau wie die anderen, noch die nassgeschwitzte Einheitssportkleidung der Auroren trug, die natürlich viel zu dünn war, wenn man sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er zog an dem Strick, der seine Füße an einem Haken im Boden fesselte. Wo war Ron, und warum kam er nicht endlich zu sich? Harry macht sich Sorgen. Was, wenn Ron schwerer verletzt war?

„Ron?“, rief er leise, aber er antwortete nicht. Harry zerrte an den Fesseln.

„Die Fesseln sind magisch“, sagte Hestia resigniert, die wohl erriet, was er tat und Harry gab mit einem wütenden Ruck auf. Wenn sie mit einem Fesselzauber gebunden waren, gab es keine Chance, ohne Magie freizukommen.

„Ich gehe stark davon aus, ihr habt genauso wenig Zauberstäbe wie ich?“ Es war eigentlich nur eine rhetorische Frage.

Harry lehnte sich zurück gegen die kalte Mauer und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn. Wo waren sie hier nur hineingeraten? Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe, gefesselt und eingesperrt, hatten sie so gut wie keine Chance, zu entkommen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Auroren sie fanden. Und dass die Entführer genug Spuren hinterlassen hatten, dass sie sie bald fanden.

Irgendwann kamen die Entführer zu ihnen in den Keller. Im schummrigen Schein des Lichtzaubers, den die namenlose Frau aufrechterhielt, konnte Harry sie zum ersten Mal etwas erkennen, so gut das ohne Brille eben ging. Die beiden Männer hatten dunklere Haut als die Frau, vor allem Darryll, der jüngere, und trugen Muggelsweatshirts und Jogginghosen. Die Frau trug Jeans und war sehr groß und kräftig, mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren.

„Wen nehmen wir?“, fragte sie Todd, den älteren. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und hob ihren Zauberstab, um den Raum besser auszuleuchten.

„Nicht Potter, den sparen wir noch auf“, sagte Todd und Harry lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Aufsparen wofür?

„Am besten Weasley, oder?“ Das war die Frau wieder. „Er ist nach Potter am berühmtesten, das hat den größten Effekt.“

Darryll stieß Ron grob mit dem Fuß in die Seite. Doch Ron war immer noch bewusstlos und reagierte nicht.

„Ey, Seelenloser, aufwachen!“ Darryll gab ihm einen weiteren Tritt. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich vor Sorge, als Rons Kopf zur Seite kippte und er sehen konnte, dass ein dunkles Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Ohr geflossen war. „Mann Sarah, deine Flüche sind immer zu doll, krieg das mal unter Kontrolle!“, beschwerte sich Darryll. „Wenn er verreckt, ist er wertlos.“ Anscheinend hieß die Frau Sarah. Und anscheinend wollten die Entführer sie nicht töten, zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Dann nehmen wir Jones“, sagte Todd, der nicht nur der älteste, sondern anscheinend auch der Anführer war. „Sie ist zumindest Ordensmitglied. Und eine Kusine von Gwenog Jones, der Quidditchspielerin, ist mir vorher eingefallen.“

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs löste er Hestias Fesseln. „Komm mit, wir machen ein paar Aufnahmen“, sagte er. Hestia rieb sich über ihre Knöchel und machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

In einer plötzlichen, unerwartet brutalen Geste griff Todd in ihr schwarzes Haar und zog sie grob hoch. Hestia entfuhr ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut, als sie auf die Füße taumelte. „Ich komm ja schon“, schimpfte sie, und Todd ließ sie los, rammte ihr aber stattdessen seinen Zauberstab in die Seite. Mit einem langen Blick zu Harry wurde Hestia aus dem Keller geführt.

Harry und Fay blieben mit dem bewusstlosen Ron und der Angst um Hestia zurück. Es war wieder dunkel.

„Ich hab Hunger“, murmelte Fay irgendwann.

„Und Durst“, stimmte Harry zu. Sein Mund war trocken und von einem bitteren Geschmack erfüllt. Den Hunger nahm er weniger wahr als den brennenden Durst, aber er wusste, dass er hungrig sein musste. Wie spät es sein mochte? Sicherlich hatten sie schon mehrere Mahlzeiten verpasst.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es vergeblich war, scheuerte Harry die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken über den rauen Boden. Er wollte zu Ron. Warum kam er nicht endlich zu sich? Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr aufwachte? Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Nicht Ron. Sein bester Freund, der Bruder, den er nie gehabt hatte, die erste Person, die ihm ein Gefühl von Heimat gegeben hatte. Er musste einfach wieder aufwachen, Harry würde es sonst nicht ertragen können. Und Ginny, Ginny durfte nicht noch einen Bruder verlieren. Auch um ihretwillen musste er auf Ron Acht geben.

„Was glaubst du, was die mit uns vorhaben?“, fragte Fay und Harry fiel ein, dass sie noch bewusstlos gewesen war, als er und Hestia darüber spekuliert hatten.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich frage mich, was das für Aufnahmen sind, für die sie Hestia brauchen“, sagte Harry unbehaglich. Seine Fantasie hatte schon ein paar Vorschläge, aber er weigerte sich, sich die weiter auszumalen.

„Ach verdammt. Ich bin voll am Zittern, und ich weiß selbst nicht, ob vor Kälte oder vor Angst“, murmelte Fay. Es war wirklich unangenehm kalt im Keller, vor allem in ihren klammen Sportsachen. „Du bist das vielleicht gewöhnt. Und ich habe mich ja durchaus auf eine gewisse Gefahr eingestellt, als ich mich zu den Auroren gemeldet habe, aber jetzt …“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich an so was gewöhnen könnte, ich fühle mich jedenfalls nicht gewöhnt. Und ich finde nicht, dass du dich schlechter hältst als ich“, versuchte Harry sie aufzubauen. Tatsache war, sie waren beide gefesselt, zauberstablos und völlig wehrlos, der Moment, an dem sie etwas hätten tun können, war lange vorbei. „Ich glaube, es sind Muggelgeborene.“ Wenn sie etwas über die Entführer wüssten, würden sie sich vielleicht nicht ganz so hilflos fühlen. Und Analysen konnten ihn vielleicht von seiner Sorge um Ron ablenken, oder zumindest davon, dass er Durst hatte und langsam ziemlich dringend aufs Klo musste.

„Meinst du wegen der Muggelklamotten?“, fragte Fay, die Skepsis war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören, auch wenn Harry ihr Gesicht im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. „Es gibt auch Halb- und sogar Reinblüter, die Muggelklamotten tragen, auch wenn ich nie verstehen werde, wie man sich in Hosen und ohne Robe unter die Leute begeben kann.“

Genau wie Harry trug Fay das braune Shirt und die braune Sporthose der Auroren und Harry wurde mit Bedauern klar, wie unwohl sie sich darin fühlen musste. „Das meinte ich gar nicht, obwohl das dazu passt“, sagte er. Muggelkleidung fiel ihm noch immer nicht besonders auf, obwohl er seit fast zwei Jahren kaum noch unter Muggeln gewesen war. „Der eine hat Ron ‚seelenlos‘ genannt. Das ist eine Muggelreferenz.“

„Ja, ich habe mich gewundert, was das soll.“

„Es ist so eine dumme Redensart, dass man sagt, Rothaarige hätten keine Seele. Zumindest der eine ist bestimmt muggelgeboren, sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt.“ Zauberer nahmen Seelen viel zu ernst, als dass sie über ihre Nichtexistenz gescherzt hätten. Wer wusste, wie ein wirklich seelenloser Körper nach einem Dementorenkuss war, kam nicht auf die Idee solcher Witze. „Ich meine, er weiß sicherlich, dass Ron eine Seele hat, aber er muss irgendeinen Muggelhintergrund haben. Die anderen wahrscheinlich auch, er hätte das bestimmt nicht gesagt, wenn er nicht denken würde, dass sie es verstehen.“


	3. Leid

Irgendwann hörte Harry Ron leise stöhnen. „Ron!“ Harry zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Endlich ein Lebenszeichen, aber er wünschte so sehr, dass er zu ihm gehen und nach ihm sehen konnte. Oder ihn wenigstens im Dunkeln erkennen könnte, sich vergewissern, dass er nicht schlimmer aussah. Von Ron kam keine Antwort. Allerdings war von oben plötzlich lautes Poltern und Stimmen zu hören.

„Was machen die da bloß?“, fragte Fay unruhig. Das „Mit Hestia“ blieb ungesagt, lag aber in der Luft. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, es war kurz still und dann hörte man Leute schreien. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu ihrem Keller aufgerissen und die drei Entführer stürmten hinein. Diesmal hatten sie alle den Lichtzauber beschworen und Harry bemerkte einen Augenblick erstaunt, dass Todd nicht schwarz war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern kaum dunkler als Sarah war und glatte schwarze, kinnlangen Haare hatte. An seiner Wange war ein blutiger Schnitt, von dem Harry glaubte, dass er zuvor nicht dagewesen war. Sicher war er sich nicht, er sah ohne Brille auch mit Licht nur undeutlich.

„_Crucio!_“ Harrys innerliche Notizen zum Aussehen der Entführer wurden schlagartig unterbrochen, als sein Körper von einem glühenden, alles umfassenden Schmerz ergriffen wurde, der alle Gedanken unmöglich machte. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schrie vor Schmerzen, es gab nichts mehr außer dem Schmerz.

„… bescheuert? Du kannst lebenslänglich in Askaban kriegen für Unverzeihliche“, hörte er Darryll Sarah anherrschen, als der Schmerz soweit nachgelassen hatte, dass er wieder hören konnte. Dar Nachhall lief in unangenehm kribbelnden Wellen durch seine Glieder, aber das Ende des Schmerzes war eine ungeheure Erleichterung.

„Lass mich“, zischte Sarah. „Ich muss mich abreagieren.“ Sie hob den Zauberstab und Harry versuchte sich für den Schmerz zu wappnen, aber es war Fay, die es diesmal traf. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie ihr Körper sich auf dem Boden wand und ihr Schrei durch den Keller gellte. Zum Glück fiel Todd ihr nach wenigen Sekunden in den Arm. „Lass den Scheiß. Wir brauchen sie noch, wir können nicht noch jemanden verlieren.“

Harry stockte der Atem und er fühlte sein Blut plötzlich laut durch seine Adern pulsieren. „Was ist mit Hestia?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund.

Todd ging zu Ron hinüber und kniete vor sich ihm hin. Er fixierte Harrys Blick, und nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er: „Sie ist tot. Hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, Anweisungen zu befolgen, da blieb uns nichts anderes übrig.“

Er hörte Fay aufschluchzen, aber in ihm war irgendetwas blank, er konnte nicht reagieren. Hestia war Ordensmitglied, sie war eine erfahrene Kämpferin, sie konnte doch nicht einfach tot sein. Und der Krieg war vorbei, damit sollte doch auch das Sterben aufgehört haben.

„Der hier ist immer noch bewusstlos“, sagte Todd zu den anderen und stand auf. „Darryll, hol den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.“

Darryll ging und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einem verbeulten Blechkasten wieder. „Wir lassen sie das selbst machen, ich hab kein Bock auf den Scheiß“, sagte Todd und zu Harrys grenzenloser Überraschung löste er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs seine Fesseln.

„Spinnst du?“, zischte Sarah, aber Todd zuckte gleichmütig die Achseln. „Sie haben keine Zauberstäbe und wir sind oben vor der Tür, sie haben keine Chance, abzuhauen. Und wir können nicht riskieren, dass noch einer verreckt. Sollen sie sich um den Rotschopf kümmern.“

Harry rutschte zu Ron hinüber und nahm kaum wahr, wie die Entführer leise diskutierend verschwanden. „Ron!“ Harry tastete nach seinem Puls und fühlte erleichtert, dass er stark und gleichmäßig war. Das Blutrinnsal an Rons Ohr war inzwischen getrocknet. Gerade als er mit zitternden Finger nach dem Blechkasten griff, wurde es wieder dunkel – die Entführer hatten den Keller verlassen. Frustriert ballte er die Hand zur Faust. „Wir brauchen Licht, ihr Mörder!“, brüllte er, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt die Chance gab, dass sie ihn hörten. „Und meine Brille! Und ein fucking Klo!“

„Klo?“ hörte er plötzlich Rons Stimme krächzen. „Harry? Was schreist du hier so rum?“

„Ron!“ Harry hätte weinen können vor Erleichterung. Ron war wach und klang so weit in Ordnung. Mit allem anderen konnte er umgehen, aber nicht, wenn Ron etwas zustieße, dachte er, auch wenn sich sein Magen beim Gedanken an Hestia zusammenkrampfte.

„Schhh, bleib liegen, du warst ziemlich lange bewusstlos. Tut dir was weh?“ Er tastete im Dunkeln nach Ron.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei eine Herde Trolle drüber getrampelt. Und mir ist übel.“

„Das war bei uns allen so, muss an dem Fluch liegen, den sie verwendet haben. Wird bald besser.“

„Bei uns allen? Wer ist noch hier?“

„Ich“, sagte Fay und Harry fuhr zusammen, weil ihre Stimme plötzlich dicht hinter ihm erklang, er war so auf Ron konzentriert gewesen, dass er sie nicht näherkommen gehört hatte.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Harry sie.

„Geht schon. Hatte schon fast vergessen, wie scheiße weh der Cruciatus tut“, murmelte sie und erinnerte Harry damit daran, dass sie ihr letztes Schuljahr unter der Herrschaft der Carrows in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.

„Sie haben den Cruciatus an euch verwendet?“, fragte Ron entsetzt. „Was sind das für kranke Wichser. Und was wollen sie überhaupt von uns?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie haben Hestia mitgenommen um irgendwelche Aufnahmen mit ihr zu machen und“ – Harry hörte wie Fay schwer schluckte, bevor sie sehr leise sagte: „Sie sagen, sie ist tot.“

Harry und Fay erzählten Ron so gut sie konnten, was passiert war, auch wenn sie ihm weder sagen konnten, warum sie hier waren, noch, wie es überhaupt passieren konnten. Sie diskutierten gerade, ob das Trainingsgelände der Auroren eigentlich besonders gesichert war oder ob da jeder hineinspazieren konnte, als sie die Kellertür aufgehen hörten.

„Geschenke“, verkündete Darryll missgelaunt, seine Gestalt zeichnete sich gegen das Licht im Raum hinter dem Keller ab und Harry konnte Sarah erkennen, die ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab sicherte. Tod warf etwas, und mit einem dumpfen, raschelnden Geräusch schlug der Gegenstand neben Fay auf.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette“, sagte Harry in Richtung der Entführer.

Darrylls Silhouette zuckte die Achseln und machte eine einladende Bewegung durch den Keller. „Such dir eine Ecke aus, es ist Platz genug“, sagte er und klang dabei sogar amüsiert.

„Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein“, empörte sich Harry, aber Darryll schloss einfach die Tür und es wurde wieder entnervend stockdunkel.

Er hörte, wie Fay aufsprang und in Richtung der Kellertür stolperte. Sie hämmerte mit der Faust dagegen. „Hey! Wenn ihr uns menschenunwürdig behandelt, wirkt sich das nur negativ auf eure Strafe aus, wenn ihr geschnappt werdet!“ schrie sie gegen die Tür. „Ich hab gehört, Askaban soll scheiße sein!“ Aber natürlich reagierte niemand darauf und sie kam zu Harry und Ron zurück.

„Wenigstens einen verdammten Eimer könnten sie uns ja wohl geben“, murrte Ron und Fay machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Langsam muss ich echt dringend … Was hat er uns eigentlich reingeworfen?“

Harry tastete auf dem Boden, bis er den Gegenstand erfühlt hatte. „Es ist eine Plastiktüte.“ Er suchte nach der Öffnung und tastete nach dem Inhalt. „Auf jeden Fall sind Flaschen drin, anscheinend wollen sie uns zumindest nicht verdursten lassen.“

„Noch nicht“, murmelte Ron düster. Harry nahm eine der Flaschen. Sie war aus Plastik und recht groß, 1,5 Liter schätzte Harry. Der Verschluss gab ein reißendes Geräusch von sich, als er ihn aufdrehte. Misstrauisch roch er an der Flüssigkeit und nahm einen winzigen Schluck, als er keinen Geruch feststellen konnte. „Wasser“, sagte er zu den anderen.

„Oh bei Merlin, gib her, ich verdurste“, keuchte Fay und Harry tastete nach einer weiteren Flasche für sie, während er die offene Ron in die Hand drückte.

„Die fühlt sich komisch an. Und was ist das für ein seltsamer Deckel?“, nuschelte Fay, als sie mit dem Schraubverschluss kämpfte.

„Es sind Muggelwasserflaschen“, erklärte Harry. Er suchte weiter in der Tüte und fand einen länglichen Gegenstand aus kühlem Metall. War das etwa…? Er klickte den Knopf und ein fahler Lichtkegel erhellte den Raum und blendete Fay, die gierig trank und dabei ihr T-Shirt bekleckerte. „Sie haben uns tatsächlich Taschenlampen gegeben!“, sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Wir sollten sie als Souvenir für Dad aufheben, der wäre begeistert“, fand Ron mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Harry leuchtete in die Tüte – sie war weiß mit dem blau-roten Tesco-Logo darauf, wie sie jetzt sehen konnten und erspähte seine Brille. Das linke Glas war zersprungen und sie war völlig verbogen, aber er war trotzdem froh und setzte sie sofort auf.

„Eine Packung Toast haben wir noch“, berichtete er und zog sie heraus. Ron machte sie sofort auf und nahm eine Scheibe.

„Schlecht ist dir nicht mehr?“, fragte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Ron schüttelte kauend den Kopf. „Aber schwindelig“, sagte er.

Harry suchte mit der Taschenlampe, bis er den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten fand. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das kein Muggel-Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, sondern enthielt die üblichen magischen Hilfsmittel und Tränke. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, mit was für einem Zauber sie betäubt gewesen waren und was gegen die Folgen half. Sie diskutierten etwas und nahmen dann alle einen Schluck des Schmerztrankes gegen die Kopfschmerzen.

Als Harry die Taschenlampe ausmachte, protestierten Ron und Fay, aber er erklärte ihnen, dass Muggeltaschenlampen mit begrenzt haltbaren Batterien betrieben wurden, und sie waren sich einig, das Licht lieber zu sparen. Aber die Dunkelheit war bedrückend. Obwohl sie sich trotz der Sorge um die Batterien die Zeit genommen hatten, den Kellerraum gründlich zu erkunden, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Schwachstellen, die sie zur Flucht nutzen konnten und er jetzt eine genaue Vorstellung von seinem Grundriss hatte, schrumpfte er im Dunkeln zusammen und schloss sich um ihn. Das einzige, das ihn etwas beruhigte, waren die leisen Atemgeräusche und Bewegungen der anderen

Harry lehnte sich neben Ron gegen die Wand und nahm sich eine Scheibe des pappigen Toasts. Es war okay, versuchte er sich einzureden. Sie hatten Essen und Trinken und Ron war wach und einigermaßen gesund. Nur an Hestia durfte er nicht denken. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ihn der Verlust später noch treffen würde. Seine ganze Generation hatte viel zu viel Erfahrung damit, wie es sich anfühlte, Freunde, Kameraden und Familienmitglieder zu verlieren. Aber noch konnte er die Gedanken an Hestia ausblenden, auch wenn es ihn etwas Mühe kostete. Immer wieder schob sich ein Bild von ihr in seine Gedanken – Hestia, wie sie sich ernst mit Kingsley im Grimmauldplatz unterhielt während des Krieges, Hestia, die ihm einen Flickzauber beibrachte, um die Aurorenrobe zu reparieren, Hestia, die im Training einen Dummie in Flammen aufgehen ließ, Hestias Lachen. Harry verdrängte die Bilder, mit ihnen käme die Trauer und die konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten, sie würde ihn lähmen und handlungsunfähig machen. Dafür war später Zeit, wenn es denn ein später geben würde.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem Kloproblem?“, fragte Ron irgendwann. Es war lächerlich, dachte Harry, wie eine drückende Blase zunehmend zum buchstäblich dringendsten Problem wurde, obwohl sie wahrlich genug andere Sorgen hatten. Er hörte das Knistern der leeren Wasserflasche und wusste, dass Ron damit herumspielte. Wie er gehofft hatte, sprach Ron die naheliegende Lösung aus, sodass er es nicht tun musste: „Meint ihr, wir können in die Flaschen pissen?“

Fay machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, eine Mischung aus Schnauben, Lachen und Schluchzen. „Ihr vielleicht, ich sicher nicht.“ Sie schien nachzudenken und fügte leiser hinzu: „Zumindest nicht im Dunkeln. Und im Hellen will ich nicht.“

„Wir kucken woanders hin“, murmelte Harry. Ob die Entführer wohl Spaß daran hatten, sie dieser Peinlichkeit auszusetzen, oder einfach nur gedankenlos waren?

„Naja, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Alternativen sind ich kriege einen Blasenriss, ich mache mir in die Hosen oder in eine Ecke, werde ich es wohl versuchen.“ Fay klang gezwungen forsch und Harry war plötzlich fast dankbar für die Dunkelheit, die ihnen zumindest ersparte, sich bei diesem Gespräch ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Sie einigten sich, dass je zwei sich zur Wand drehen würden und der Dritte mit der Flasche und der Taschenlampe in die am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Kellers gehen würde. Ron ging zuerst und Harry und Fay versuchten angestrengt, ein Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, was die Geräusche natürlich trotzdem nicht übertönte. Ron kam zurück und drückte Harry wortlos die Taschenlampe in die Hand. Das ungeheure Gefühl der Erleichterung übertönte jede Scham, als er zurückkam und Fay losging.

„Fragt nicht“, murmelte sie, als sie zurückkam. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es Mittag oder Mitternacht ist, aber ich werde versuchen zu schlafen.“

Sie legten sich alle hin, aber Harry wurde schnell klar, dass es zu kalt war, um so einschlafen zu können, selbst wenn der Boden eine weiche Matratze gewesen wäre. Ohne groß darüber zu reden rutschten sie zusammen und kuschelten sich aneinander, sie brauchten jedes bisschen Wärme im kalten Keller mit ihren dünnen Sachen. Die anderen rochen nach schalem Schweiß, der Geruch mischte sich mit dem modrigen, leicht urindurchsetzten Geruch des Kellers, aber ihre Haut war warm, ihre Herzen schlugen regelmäßig, und tatsächlich schlief Harry ein.


	4. Reue

Als Harry aufwachte und sich auf einem unbequem harten Untergrund in vollkommener Dunkelheit wiederfand dachte er einen schrecklichen Moment, er wäre wieder zehn Jahre alt und gleich würde Tante Petunia gegen die Schranktür hämmern. Aber es war zu kalt, so kalt war es im Schrank unter der Treppe nie gewesen. „Harry? Bist du wach?“, flüsterte Ron und Harry rauschte schlagartig in die Gegenwart, die noch um einiges düsterer aussah als seine Kindheit im Schrank.

„Hmhm. Und du?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Es ist zu kalt zum Schlafen“, flüstere Ron. „Du liegst ja wenigstens in der Mitte.“

„Wenn wir tauschen, wecken wir Fay, immerhin eine, die schläft.“ Fay hatte sich zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, den Rücken in Harrys Seite gepresst und die Arme über ihre Knie gelegt, um möglichst wenig Wärme zu verlieren. Sie verzog unwillig das Gesicht, als Sarah laut gegen die Tür polterte und die Geräusche sie weckten.

„Aufwachen!“, schrie Sarah und sagte dann zu Todd: „Ich glaub ja immer noch, dass wir Weasley nehmen sollten. Das hat bestimmt mehr Effekt.“ Sie klang ziemlich missgelaunt.

„Quatsch, ich hab doch schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass eine Frau besser ist. Besonders wenn sie so hübsch ist wie die da.“ Todd war inzwischen durch den Keller zu Harry, Ron und Fay gegangen und griff bei den letzten Worten grob unter Fays Kinn, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. „Wir machen jetzt ein paar hübsche Aufnahmen, ihr sollt hier schließlich nicht nur rumsitzen, sondern uns was einbringen.“ Er zerrte Fay hoch und stieß sie zu Sarah, die ihr den Zauberstab so fest in den Rücken stieß, dass sie einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab und sie Richtung Tür schubste, die Darryll sicherte.

„Fay …“, rief Harry ihr hinterher, er fühlte sich hilflos. Genau so war Hestia weggebracht worden und sie war nicht wieder gekommen.

„Was für Aufnahmen?“, fragte Ron unbehaglich, als die Entführer mit Fay verschwunden waren und sie wieder im Dunkeln saßen, nachdem Ron sich im Licht der Taschenlampe eine Scheibe Toast aus der Packung gesucht hatte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das so genau wissen will“, murmelte Harry. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den blechernen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und schnaubte unwillkürlich. Was hätten sie damit machen sollen, um Ron zu helfen, wenn er nicht aufgewacht wäre? Es war lächerlich, die Entführer konnten doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass die paar Tränke etwas geholfen hätten.

„Sie werden uns bestimmt bald finden“, sagte Ron mit einer Zuversicht, von der Harry wusste, dass sie nicht ganz echt war. „Ich mein, stell dir mal vor, was für ein Aufruhr herrschen muss. _Harry Potter entführt! Wer rettet den Retter der Zaubererwelt?_“, malte Ron die Titelseiten der Zeitungen aus und Harry stieß ihn gegen die Schulter, es nervte ihn tierisch, wenn seine Freunde Anspielungen auf seinen Status machten. Im Dunkeln traf er statt Rons Schulter seinen Hals und Ron protestierte laut. „Sie finden uns bestimmt wirklich bald“, wiederholte Ron, als Harry nicht antwortete. „Ich wette, sogar Kingsley persönlich hat seine alte Aurorenrobe ausgegraben und sucht uns.“

Harry sagte immer noch nichts, aber irgendwann: „Ich hasse es, hier im Dunkeln zu sitzen.“ Und mit jeder Minute, die verging, hasste er es mehr. Es machte die Außenwelt unwirklich und ließ die Wände unerträglich nah an ihn heranrücken, weil er ihre wahre Entfernung nicht sehen konnte. Ron legte wortlos einen Arm um seine Schulter, und die Dunkelheit rückte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Harry hatte gerade die Taschenlampe angemacht, weil ihm der Deckel der Wasserflasche heruntergefallen war, als die Kellertür geöffnet und der Raum vom Licht dreier Zauberstäbe erhellt wurde. Darryll stieß Fay vor sich her in den Keller und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie sah soweit unversehrt aus, rieb sich zwar die Handgelenke, als ob sie schmerzten, war aber definitiv lebendig. Fay stolperte vorwärts, wurde aber plötzlich von Todd aufgehalten, der sie an ihrem T-Shirt zurückriss.

„Kannst du es glauben, dass ich so ein hübsches Gesicht nicht gleich erkannt habe, Darryll?“, fragte er und legte eine Hand an Fays Gesicht, um sie zu zwingen, ihn anzuschauen. Etwas an seinem Ton ließ Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!“, rief er empört. Er sprang automatisch auf und wollte zu ihr laufen, aber mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs sagte Sarah: „_Depulso!_“ und Harry wurde durch die Luft gegen die hintere Kellerwand geschleudert. Der harte Aufprall presste mit einem scharfen Schmerz die Luft aus seinen Lungen und für einen Moment tanzten helle und dunkle Flecken vor seinen Augen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten das neulich wiederholen, oder, Schätzchen?“ Mit aufsteigender Übelkeit sah Harry, dass Todd eine Hand unter Fays Shirt geschoben hatte, die unter seiner Berührung erstarrt zu sein schien.

„Hey Darryll, willst du auch mal, wenn ich fertig bin?“

Harry versuchte, sich aufzurappeln und Ron sagte: „Das wagt ihr nicht!“

„Ach ja, Rotschopf? Sollen wir lieber dich nehmen? Was meinst du, Darryll?“

„Bah, Alter, Todd, ich mag schon lieber Frauen.“ Darryll sah fast genauso angewidert aus wie Ron, aber Todd sagte: „Wir müssen es ja nicht direkt machen, meinst du ich hab Lust darauf? Aber irgendwo haben wir bestimmt noch einen Besenstiel.“

Ron war sehr blass geworden unter seinen Sommersprossen und sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht.

„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?“, fragte Sarah von der Tür ungeduldig. „Wir haben keine Zeit für den Scheiß, wir müssen die Bilder entwickeln.“

„Ja, ja, schon gut“, sagte Todd und küsste Fay, die starr den Kopf wegdrehte. Er gab ihr einen Stoß und ging zu Tür. Es wurde schlagartig wieder stockdunkel, als er die Kellertür hinter sich zu zog.

Harry stöhnte, als er sich aufrappelte, seine linke Schulter tat ziemlich weh. Im plötzlich aufflammenden Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe sah er, wie Fay ihr verrutschtes Shirt zurecht zog und sich ihr Gesicht am Ärmel abwischte. Ron, der die Taschenlampe in der Hand hatte, nahm sie in den Arm und die Taschenlampe leuchtete nur noch gegen die Wand, bis Ron sie suchend in Harrys Richtung bewegte.

„Harry? Bist du okay?“, fragte Ron über Fays Kopf hinweg.

„Ja.“ Harry versuchte vorsichtig den Arm zu bewegen. Es war ziemlich schmerzhaft, aber möglich. Er kam zu den anderen herüber. „Fay? Was wollten sie? Bist du verletzt?“, fragte er, auch wenn er Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Ich bin okay“, murmelte sie. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Sie wollen einfach Geld“, sagte sie und klang dabei so ungläubig, als wäre das die absurdeste denkbare Forderung. „Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Wir machen einen verdammten Krieg durch, werden Auroren und dann entführen uns ein paar gemeine Kriminelle für Geld? Wie stumpfsinnig ist das denn bitte?“ Sie nahm eine Scheibe Toastbrot.

„Okay, eins nach dem anderen. Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Ron. „Und wofür brauchten sie dich?“

„Sie haben nur ein paar Fotos gemacht“, erzählte Fay kauend. „Ich musste Schilder hochhalten mit den Forderungen, deshalb weiß ich, was sie wollen. Sie erpressen das Ministerium um Lösegeld, eine Million Galleonen wollen sie.“ Ron verschluckte sich und auch Harry wurde etwas schwindelig bei der Summe. „Sie haben mich für ein paar Bilder in einer verdammt unbequemen Lage gefesselt“, beendete Fay ihren Bericht und rieb über ihre Knöchel.

„Das wird das Ministerium niemals zahlen“, sagte Ron ziemlich mutlos.

„Zahlen sie nicht überhaupt kein Lösegeld? Um keinen Anreiz für Entführer zu schaffen?“, fragte Fay. Sie rieb immer noch über die Striemen an ihren Knöcheln.

„Naja, das ist die offizielle Linie. Das heißt nur, dass sie es nicht sagen, um keinen Anreiz zu schaffen“, meinte Harry. „Und bestimmt tun sie alles, um uns zu finden.“

„Wir könnten überall sein“, murmelte Fay, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass sie noch im Königreich waren und erklärte den anderen, dass Tesco eine britische Supermarktkette war.

„Fay? Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist? Können wir was tun?“, fragte Ron besorgt und Fay rieb sich übers Gesicht.

„Egal, was sie gemacht haben, es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Harry mit trockenem Mund. Er betastete seine Schulter, unter dem T-Shirt-Stoff waren ein paar Abschürfungen und in den Stoff war ein Loch gerissen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er im Erste-Hilfe-Kasten nach Diptamessenz suchen sollte, aber der Schmerz war erträglich und er entschied sich dagegen. Wer wusste schon, wofür sie die noch brauchen konnten, wenn überhaupt welche darin war.

„Sie haben gar nichts gemacht, und ich _bin_ schuld“, murmelte Fay in ihre Hände. Harry tauschte einen ratlosen Blick mit Ron, der die Achseln zuckte.

„Ich hatte was mit ihm“, erzählte Fay dann aber ohne weitere Fragen, das Gesicht immer noch in ihren Händen vergraben. „Mit Todd, meine ich. Vor vier Wochen oder so, er kam mir gleich irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber ich war mega besoffen und kann mich nicht besonders gut erinnern, wir haben uns beim Feiern kennengelernt.“ Sie stöhnte gequält. „Ich hab damals schon gedacht, dass er eigentlich viel zu alt ist, aber naja, er hat gut getanzt und ich war blau.“

„Fay, du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass er ein Entführer und Erpresser ist“, versuchte Harry sie zu trösten.

„Aber er ist es nun mal“, murmelte sie. „Ich fühle mich so widerlich.“

„Du konntest es wirklich nicht wissen“, sagte Ron und Harry meinte: „Und egal was war, es gibt ihm kein Recht, dich jetzt anzufassen.“

Fay lachte auf. „Tja, jetzt gibt es wohl nicht viel, was wir dagegen tun könnten, wir alle müssen machen, was sie sagen.“

„Wir sollten versuchen, hier rauszukommen“, sagte Harry, plötzlich entschlossen. „Wer weiß, wann die uns endlich finden, wir müssen selber was tun.“

„Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe, falls du das vergessen haben solltest“, sagte Fay resigniert.

„Ja, aber wir sind nicht mehr gefesselt und können uns hier frei bewegen. Und wir sind drei gegen drei, je zwei Männer und eine Frau. Wir können sie überwältigen, wenn sie rein kommen.“ Er sah zu Ron, der zögernd nickte.

„Es ist riskant. Vielleicht wenn wir sie ablenken.“


	5. Blut

Es ging fürchterlich schief. So optimistisch, wie Harry sich gegeben hatte, war er sowieso nicht gewesen, denn natürlich waren sie hoffnungslos unterlegen. Aber eine winzige Chance hatte er gesehen, und er konnte einfach nicht länger tatenlos im Dunkeln sitzen.

In dem Moment, als sie das Klicken des Öffnungszaubers im Türschloss hörten und die Tür aufschwang, hatte Fay eine halbvolle Wasserflasche hart durch den Raum geworfen. Sie war an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abgeprallt und wie erhofft hatte das Geräusch die Aufmerksamkeit der Entführer kurz auf sich gezogen. Harry hatte sich auf Darryll gestürzt, der der Erste in der Reihe der Entführer war, plötzlich sehr dankbar für die schier endlosen anstrengenden Stunden Nahkampftraining, die sie im ersten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung über sich ergehen lassen hatten. „Ihr könnt auch ohne Zauberstab in eine brenzlige Lage kommen“, hallten im Proudfoots Worte im Ohr, während er mit Darryll rang und versuchte, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Einen Moment gelang es Harry, Darrylls Zauberstabhand zu greifen. Er zerrte sie nach oben und versuchte einen Schockzauber in Richtung Darryll, aber der Stab gehorchte ihm nicht richtig und Darryll war zäher, als Harry zunächst gedacht hatte. Er wirkte einen Brandzauber und Harry musste ihn mit einem Aufschrei loslassen. Ein rosa Lichtstrahl traf ihn und zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit flog er durch die Luft und landete mit einem widerlichen Knacken auf seinem linken Arm. Ihm wurde schwindlig, aber als Todd plötzlich aufbrüllte, zwang er sich, zu schauen und sah gerade noch, wie Fay sich geschickt unter einem Fluch wegduckte und durch die Tür entwischte.

Sarah, die dabei gewesen war, Ron mit Flüchen zu traktieren, drehte sich um, brüllte „_Stupor!_“, und Fay kippte von einem roten Blitz getroffen bewusstlos vornüber.

„Wir hätten sie nie losbinden sollen“, schimpfte Sarah und gab Ron, der vor ihr auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt lag, einen Tritt in den Bauch.

„Ja ja, schon gut“, murmelte Todd, der Fay zurück in den Keller schleppte und wie einen Sack zwischen Ron und Harry fallen ließ. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry und sagte: „_Incarcerus_.“ Harry schrie auf, als der Zauber seine Handgelenke zusammenzwang und mit Fesseln umwand und dabei seinen verletzten Arm ruckartig bewegte. Er glaubte, ein Knirschen zu Hören und der Schmerz war so scharf, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Todd den Zauber bei Ron und Fay wiederholte, während Darryll in der Tür Wache stand und Sarah unablässig leise schimpfte.

„_Rennervate_“, sagte Todd mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab in Fays Richtung, bevor er mit den anderen verschwand. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie lagen wieder im Dunkeln.

„Tja, das hat nicht wirklich was gebracht“, sagte Harry. Das war untertrieben, die Aktion hatte ihre Lage deutlich verschlimmert und Harry fühlte das schlechte Gewissen in ihm anwachsen wie die Brandblasen, die sich auf seinen Händen bildeten. Sein linker Arm tat fürchterlich weh, selbst die minimalen Bewegungen, die sein eigenes Atmen verursachte, schmerzten. Und sie waren wieder gefesselt und im Dunkeln.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute, das war eine dumme Idee“, murmelte er zerknirscht. Warum zur Hölle hatten sie ihm den Quatsch nicht ausgeredet? Und warum nur hatte er es überhaupt vorgeschlagen? Es war aussichtslos gewesen und er hatte die anderen da mit reingezogen. Es war seine Schuld.

„Seid ihr verletzt?“, fragte er.

Fay ächzte ein wenig und stieß gegen ihn, als sie sich aufsetzte. „Ich glaube nicht“, sagte sie. „Auch wenn ich schon wieder Kopfschmerzen habe.“

Harry hörte wie Ron sich bewegte und leise fluchte. „Ron?“

„Ja, warte kurz. Verdammt“, sagte Ron mit flacher Stimme.

„Ron, was ist los?“, drängte Harry mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Bauch.

„Ja keine Ahnung Mann, ich seh ja nix und kann mich nicht bewegen“, schimpfte Ron. „Aber es tut verdammt weh und es blutet wie Sau.“

„Scheiße“, murmelte Fay und das dumpfe Gefühl in Harrys Bauch breitete sich schlagartig aus und drückte gegen seine Kehle. Er hörte etwas rascheln und Ron aufkeuchen.

„Halt still“, murmelte Fay und fluchte dann. „Das ist wirklich verdammt viel Blut. Kannst du fühlen, woher es kommt?“

„Ach was“, sagte Ron sarkastisch und stöhnte dann. „Keine Ahnung. Rechts, über der Hüfte glaube ich.“

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber der Schmerz, der durch seinen Arm schoss, war so scharf, dass er in der Bewegung erstarrte und erstmal warten musste, bis die weißen Flecken in seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwanden. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er nochmal.

„Harry, hör auf damit, wir hätten ja nicht mitmachen müssen“, sagte Ron, seine Stimme klang angestrengt. „Ich glaube, es hört auf zu bluten.“

„Lasst uns versuchen zu schlafen“, murmelte Fay erschöpft. „Was anderes können wir eh nicht tun.“

Sie hatte Recht, und sie rutschten dichter zusammen, um sich zu wärmen. Fay atmete bald ruhig und regelmäßig, aber Harry war zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Er konnte zwar nichts tun, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich unaufhaltsam im Kreis. Würde das Ministerium zahlen? Wenn ja, würden die Entführer sie dann wirklich freilassen? Wie gut waren sie mit Vergessenszaubern? Was würden sie tun, wenn das Ministerium nicht zahlte?

„Harry? Schläfst du?“, flüsterte Ron irgendwann.

„Nee. Sollten wir aber, was?“

„Hm. Es tut nur scheiße weh.“ Ron war so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum hören konnte.

Harry hatte ihn gern umarmt, aber nicht nur waren sie gefesselt, Fay lag auch noch zwischen ihnen und schlief und er wollte sie nicht durch zu viel Unruhe aufwecken, wenn wenigstens einer von ihnen schlief. Trotzdem ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass nicht sie, sondern Hermine hier wäre. Hermine, die immer eine Lösung fand, Hermine, die Ron immer trösten konnte. Aber dann war er froh, dass seine beste Freundin nicht hier, sondern in Sicherheit war und hatte gleich darauf wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er lieber Fay als Hermine leiden ließ, als machte es irgendeinen Unterschied was er wollte.

Irgendwann musste er doch eingeschlafen sein, denn er wachte sehr plötzlich davon auf, dass das Licht anging.

„Das dauert alles viel zu lange“, schimpfte Todd. „Wir müssen mehr Druck aufbauen.“

„Todd, es ist gerade mal einen Tag her, dass wir die Bilder abgeschickt haben, es ist doch klar, dass es eine Weile dauert, da passiert sicher einiges hinter den Kulissen. Sie müssen das Geld ja auch erstmal auftreiben. Wir haben das doch alles besprochen.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass die Entführer schon länger über das Thema stritten und Darryll versuchte, Todd zu beruhigen.

„Wir hängen hinter dem Zeitplan“, sagte Todd verbissen und sah sich suchend im Keller um.

„Ja, aber nur wegen der Sache mit Jones, seitdem läuft doch alles glatt. Ich finde, wir sollten es so machen, wie geplant. Heute Abend Bilder mit Weasley, wenn sie dann immer noch nicht zahlen, welche mit Potter“, sagte Darryll beschwichtigend.

„Eben gerade wegen der Sache mit Jones habe ich keinen Bock, geschnappt zu werden. Das geht alles zu langsam, je länger es dauert, desto wahrscheinlicher finden sie uns. _Lumos maxima!_“

Ein großer Lichtball schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und prallte gegen die Kellerdecke, wo er hängen blieb und den Keller grell erhellte.

„Sag doch auch mal was, Sarah“, forderte Darryll. Er hatte eine Kamera in der Hand und gestikulierte damit zu Sarah, die in der Tür Wache stand und gleichgültig die Achseln zuckte. „Mir egal, soll Todd doch entscheiden. Aber ich bin sicher, meine Schutzzauber wirken und wir sind unaufspürbar, nötig ist der Stress also nicht, wenn ihr mich fragt.“

„Hört auf zu quatschen, wir machen jetzt Fotos mit allen und schicken sie ab“, sagte Todd. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Harry sah beunruhigt, wie nervös und fahrig er auf einmal wirkte. „Da, stellt euch vor die Wand da!“, befahl er. „Wird’s bald!“

Harrys Arm protestierte schmerzhaft gegen die Bewegung, als er versuchte, mit gefesselten Händen auf die Füße zu kommen. Er kippte vornüber, so dass er sich auch noch mit seinen brandblasenübersähten Händen abstützen musste. Den Schmerzensschrei konnte er zu einem Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Todd stieß Fay in Richtung der Wand. „Macht schon!“

Besorgt sah Harry, dass Ron Schwierigkeiten hatte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Im hellen Licht des Leuchtzaubers konnte er sehen, dass die rechte Seite seines T-Shirts und das ganze rechte Bein seiner Jogginghose schwarz vor Blut war. Er hielt ihm den Ellenbogen des gesunden Arms hin, damit er sich daran hochziehen konnte. „Er ist verletzt. Er braucht einen Heiler!“, forderte er, an Darryll gewandt, der gerade der Vernünftigste zu sein schien. Aber der zuckte nur gleichgültig die Schultern und zeigte zu der Wand, wo Todd sie haben wollte. „Dann schaut es euch wenigstens selbst an und gebt uns ein bisschen Diptamessenz!“

Ron war beunruhigend weiß im Gesicht und auf den Armen, scharf zeichneten sich seine Sommersprossen ab. Er sagte gar nichts, sondern ging einfach zu Fay an die Wand, was Harry noch mehr beunruhigte, als er ihm hinterher ging.

„Okay, okay, bisschen dichter zusammen“, dirigierte Todd sie. Er schien etwas ruhiger zu werden, da er kurz vor seinem Foto stand. „Weasley, dreh dich ein bisschen, damit man das Blut besser sieht.“

„So ein zynisches Schwein“, murmelte Fay leise, damit nur Ron und Harry sie hören konnten.

Todd war noch nicht zufrieden. „Das reicht nicht. Es sieht zu harmlos aus. Und den Gestank kriegen wir ja nicht aufs Foto“, sagte er naserümpfend. Plötzlich hatte er ein Messer in der Hand und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm damit quer über das Gesicht geschnitten und ihm dabei die Brille von der Nase gewischt. Es war so scharf, das es kaum wehtat; dass er tatsächlich verletzt war merkte er erst, als er schmeckte, wie ihm Blut in den Mund lief. Todd schnitt auch Fay durchs Gesicht und setzte bei Ron an, aber dann grinste er und meinte: „Da ist schon genug Blut, es soll ja nicht zu einheitlich aussehen. Potter, halt die Hände so, dass man sie gut sieht. Darryll, setz ihm die Brille wieder auf, man erkennt ihn ja sonst gar nicht. Und gib mir endlich die verdammte Kamera.“

Er machte die Fotos und die Entführer verschwanden wieder. Allerdings vergaß Todd, den Lichtzauber zu beenden. Es war ein Glück, so fanden sie leicht die Wasserflaschen und die inzwischen fast leere Toastpackung. Es war kompliziert genug, mit gefesselten Händen zu essen und zu trinken, selbst wenn sie die Sachen gut sehen konnten. Harrys Hände brannten und weil sie aneinander gefesselt waren, war es unmöglich, den verletzten Arm ruhig zu halten.

Jetzt konnten sie auch endlich versuchen, Rons Verletzung mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu behandeln. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Fay ihn mit ihren gebundenen Händen aufbekam, aber dann klappte der Blechdeckel auf und Harry las die Etiketten, bis er Diptamessenz gefunden hatte. Der Deckel klebte und ging schwer auf, und als er sich endlich löste stöhnte Harry enttäuscht auf. Das Fläschchen war leer, nur noch ein paar winzige eingetrocknete Reste waren darin. Fay presste es auf den Hals einer Wasserflasche und schüttelte sie, in der Hoffnung, zumindest ein bisschen herausspülen zu können.

„Mum hat meine Kratzer immer mit Diptamlösung behandelt, wenn ich mich beim Spielen irgendwo geratscht hatte“, erklärte sie.

„Ich fürchte, es ist ein größerer Kratzer“, sagte Ron mit einer Grimasse. Er ließ zu, dass Harry sein Shirt hochzog.

Harry unterdrückte einen Fluch, die Wunde sah nicht gut aus. Eindeutig von einem Fluch und keinem Gegenstand verursacht, war sie merkwürdig geformt mit ausgefransten Rändern, die sich bläulich-schwarz verfärbten. Und sie war tief, viel zu tief, Harry konnte sehen, wie ein paar Muskelstränge sich bewegten, als Ron sich rührte. Aber vor allem blutete sie immer noch, frisches Blut rann langsam, aber stetig in Rons mit altem Blut verkrustete Kleidung. Wie viel Blut hatte er schon verloren? Und wie viel mehr konnte er noch verlieren?

Fay kippte die dünne Diptamlösung vorsichtig aus der Flasche auf die Wunde. Ron verzog das Gesicht und Fay seufzte, als sich nichts tat. „Zumindest säubert es“, versuchte sie Optimismus zu verbreiten und träufelte weiter. Am Ende fanden sie, dass die Wundränder ein bisschen gesünder aussahen und Ron meinte, es täte etwas weniger weh, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das nicht nur sagte, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie schliefen ein wenig, eng zusammengedrängt wegen der Kälte. Irgendwann teilten sie sich die letzten beiden Scheiben Toast.

„Ob wir wohl jemals wieder Kirschkuchen essen werden?“, fragte Fay sehnsüchtig, während sie an dem trockenen Toast kaute.

„Oder gebratene Würstchen, heiß, direkt aus der Pfanne“, träumte Harry. „Käsesandwiches.“

„Eis mit Streuseln“, sagte Fay und Ron drückte ihr seinen Anteil Toast in die Hand.

„Hab keinen Hunger“, murmelte er.

Harry und Fay wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick. Ron hatte immer Hunger.

„Trink wenigstens was“, sagte Fay. „Wir heben deinen Toast für später auf.“

„Post für euch!“, rief Darryll von der Tür und warf eine Zeitung zu ihnen. Sie flatterte durch die Luft wie ein kranker Vogel, ein paar Teile lösten sich und die Seiten landeten durch den halben Raum verteilt.

„Ich geh schon“, murmelte Fay, so dass Harry sitzen bleiben konnte. Er lehnte gegen die Wand, Ron schwer gegen seine Seite gesunken. Er versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm am Laufen zu halten, aber Rons Antworten wurden immer einsilbiger.

Fay rappelte sich hoch und klaubte mühsam mit ihren gefesselten Händen die Seiten zusammen. „Oh“, sagte sie, als sie die Titelseite gefunden hatte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Harry.

„Unsere Familien“, murmelte Fay mit einem merkwürdig emotionsgeladenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie kam zu Harry und Ron zurück und ließ sich neben Harry auf den Boden sinken. Sie breitete die Zeitung aus, so dass die anderen auch sehen konnten. Es war ein Tagesprophet, und auf dem Titelblatt war ein großes Bild von Mr und Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermine und einem Paar, das Harry nicht kannte.

„Meine Eltern“, murmelte Fay und strich behutsam mit ihrem schmutzigen Finger über das Papier. Mr und Mrs Dunbar schauten ernst in die Kamera, genau wie die vier anderen Zauberer. Soweit Harry erkennen konnte, war das Foto in der Winkelgasse vor den Redaktionsräumen des Tagespropheten aufgenommen worden. Er fixierte Ginnys schwarz-weißes Gesicht, ihre Haare, die sich im Wind leicht bewegten, ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. Er vermisste sie schrecklich. Und auch für sie musste es furchtbar sein, diese Ungewissheit … Harry sah die tiefen Falten in Mr Weasleys Gesicht und Rons bleiches Gesicht auf seiner Schulter, der es kaum schaffte, das Bild zu fixieren. Die Weasleys durften nicht noch ein Kind verlieren. Ginny nicht noch einen Bruder.

Fay las den Artikel vor, es war ein Aufruf ihrer Familien an die Entführer, sie freizulassen. Der Reporter, dessen Name mit A. Amerinus angegeben war, hatte ihn mit unnötig emotionalen Details ausgeschmückt, beschrieb in allen Einzelheiten die Folgen, die er an den Familienmitgliedern feststellen konnte. Sie mussten verzweifelt sein, überhaupt diesen Schritt zu gehen, dachte Harry. Vor allem Hermine hätte das nie getan, wenn sie eine andere Möglichkeit wüsste.

„Siebter November“, murmelte Harry. „Wenn die Zeitung von heute ist, sind wir seit vier Tagen hier.“

„Sie müssen uns doch bald mal finden“, seufzte Fay und Harry nickte. Warum war das nicht längst passiert? Waren Sarahs Schutzzauber wirklich so gut?

„Der Artikel geht noch weiter“, murmelte er und versuchte, das Blatt umzudrehen, wurde aber von dem scharfen Schmerz in seinem verletzten Arm gestoppt. „Autsch. Fay, kannst du mal?“

Auf der nächsten Seite war tatsächlich das Bild, das Todd von ihnen gemacht hatte. „Die haben es ernsthaft dem Propheten geschickt“, sagte Fay angewidert und las die Bildunterschrift vor: _„Die Entführungsopfer Harry J. Potter (19), Ronald B. Weasley (19) und Fay Dunbar (19), Aurorenanwärter." _Dass Rons Kleidung blutgetränkt war, war auf dem Schwarz-Weiß-Bild im Tagespropheten kaum zu erkennen, aber umso dunkler hob sich das Blut der Schnitte in Harrys und Fays Gesichtern ab. Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, eigentlich spürte er den Schnitt kaum noch. Es war höchst seltsam, hier im Keller zu sitzen und dabei ein Bild von ihnen in ihrer Lage zu sehen. Sie sahen klein und verängstigt aus auf dem Foto, und irgendwie machte es die ganze Situation gleichzeitig realer und unwirklicher.


	6. Ohnmacht

Sie lasen jedes kleinste Detail in dem Artikel über ihren Fall und versuchten zu analysieren, was die Auroren und das Ministerium wussten und wie nahe oder fern ihre Rettung war. Natürlich wussten sie sehr gut, dass die Auroren keinesfalls Interna an den Tagespropheten verrieten und es sinnlos war, aus den Artikeln etwas herauszulesen, außer dass ihre Familien sich Sorgen machten, aber sie konnten nicht anders. Es war die erste Verbindung zur Außenwelt seit Tagen, die erste Ablenkung, die ersten geschriebenen Wörter. Also lasen sie auch alles andere, was in der Zeitung stand, so gründlich hatte er definitiv noch nie eine Zeitung gelesen, da war sich Harry sicher. Irgendwann konnten sie auswendig, was Doktor Shaman Cecily Wilson aus Edinburgh gegen ihre Weitsichtigkeit riet, dass die Appleby Arrows die Chudley Cannons mit 530 zu 210 geschlagen hatten, was Mr Amorin vom dementorfreien Askaban hielt, dass im Ministerium zwei Stellen für Reinigungskräfte frei waren und dass sich Stephen Cornfoot mit Isobel MacDougal verlobt hatte. Das Kreuzworträtsel lösten sie auch, obwohl sie sich die Antworten merken mussten, weil sie nichts zum Schreiben hatten, aber sie waren dankbar für alles, was sie ablenkte. Denn mit gefesselten Händen war es sehr schwierig geworden, Flaschen als Toiletten zu verwenden auch wenn sie inzwischen über den Punkt hinaus waren, wo sie das besonders peinlich fanden. Das Brot war alle und sie waren hungrig und auch das Wasser war fast verbraucht. Es war jetzt schon ungewöhnlich lange her, dass die Entführer zuletzt bei ihnen gewesen waren, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Was, wenn Todd, Sarah und Darryll längst gefasst waren und nicht sagten, wo sie eingesperrt waren? Wie lange würden sie es ohne Wasser hier aushalten?

Harry und Fay versuchten Ron zu wecken, um ihm ein wenig Wasser einzuflößen. Sein Kopf lag auf Harrys Schoß, seine Haut viel zu weiß und viel zu kalt unter seinen Händen. Er wachte einfach nicht auf, und die Wunde blutete immer noch leicht.

„Nimm du mal die Flasche“, murmelte Fay konzentriert. „Okay, und jetzt gieß ein bisschen.“ Mit einem gekonnten Griff strich sie seitlich über Rons Hals, so dass er unwillkürlich die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund schluckte. „Gut, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es bei Menschen auch funktioniert“, sagte sie zufrieden.

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Todd kam herein.

„Na endlich, wir brauchen Wasser“, sagte Harry so unfreundlich er konnte, den Teil von ihm unterdrückend, der um Wasser und Hilfe für Ron flehen wollte. Es würde ja sowieso nichts nützen.

„Später“, sagte Todd abwesend und kam auf sie zu. Seine Augen glitten über sie hinweg und in seinem Blick lag ein Glanz, der Harry nicht gefiel und ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er legte eine Hand unter Fays Kinn. „Komm“, sagte er rau. Fay schüttelte heftig den Kopf und rutschte zurück, bis sie neben Harry an die Wand stieß.

„Lass sie in Ruhe und bring uns lieber Wasser“, sagte Harry. „Und was zu essen könnten wir auch gebrauchen.“

Aber Todd achtete überhaupt nicht auf ihn, wie hypnotisiert lagen seine Augen auf Fay. Er griff nach ihren Händen, wollte sie hochziehen, und als sie sich wehrte sagte er: „_Incarcerus_“, worauf sich Fesseln auch um ihre Beine wanden uns sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Sie war vor Schreck wie verstummt gewesen, aber jetzt fand sie ihre Stimme wieder und schimpfte los: „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir, du perverser Troll! Was würde deine Mutter sagen, wenn sie wüsste, was du machst, schämst du dich nicht?“

„_Silencio_“, murmelte Todd mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und kein Ton kam mehr aus Fays Mund, auch wenn ihre Lippen sich immer noch sinnlos bewegten. Todd zerrte sie mit einer Hand von der Wand weg, sie rutschte über den Boden, weil sie mit ihren gefesselten Beinen nicht gehen konnte. Er schob seine freie Hand unter ihr Shirt. Fay versuchte in einer verzweifelten Anstrengung, ihn zu treten, aber Todd wich mühelos aus und schlug Fay so hart in Gesicht, dass ihr Kopf zurückgeschleudert wurde.

„Lass den Scheiß, verdammt!“, protestierte Harry. Er versuchte so vorsichtig und so schnell es mit gebundenen Händen möglich war, Rons Kopf von seinem Schoß zu schieben, um Fay zur Hilfe zu kommen. Ein Kloß aus Übelkeit drückte gegen seine Kehle bei dem Gedanken daran, was Todds Vorhaben sein musste. Er musste Fay helfen.

„_Petrificus totalus!_“, fauchte Todd, plötzlich klang er aggressiv und genervt. „Du bleibst wo du bist, Junge. Stör uns nicht!“ Der Fluch traf Harry gerade, als er versuchte sich hochzurappeln und sein plötzlicher steifer Körper fiel hart zurück gegen die Wand. Völlig hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie Todd Fay mit einem Zauber in die Luft hängte, so dass ihre Brüste auf seiner Augenhöhe waren. Mit dem Messer, mit dem er Harry und Fay im Gesicht verletzt hatte, schnitt Todd Fays braunes Auorensportshirt vorne auf, ein langer Schnitt gerade durch die Mitte. Harry konnte sehen, dass er nicht besonders vorsichtig war und Fays Haut verletzte. Blut lief über ihren nackten Bauch und über ihr Gesicht, in dem sich der alte Schnitt durch den Schlag wieder geöffnet hatte.

Harry protestierte verzweifelt und wortreich, aber der einzige Effekt war, dass Todd auch ihn mit einem Stillezauber belegte.

„Du gehörst mir, weißt du das?“, fragte er Fay bevor er sie küsste. Gleichzeitig säbelte er mit dem Messer vorn in der Mitte an Fays Sport-BH herum, mit einem reißenden Geräusch gab er schließlich nach und Todd grabschte nach Fays entblößter Brust. Harry konnte die Tränen in Fays Augen stehen sehen und wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, um Todds Mund zu entkommen, aber der Zauber schien ihr nur wenig Bewegungsfreiheit zu lassen.

Wann hatte Harry sich zuletzt so hilflos gefühlt? Vielleicht, als er Hermines Schreie durch Malfoy Manor hallen gehört hatte, dachte er, als er kurz die Augen schloss, die einzige Bewegung, zu der er fähig war. Anders als Hermine war Fay keine besonders enge Freundin, in Hogwarts hatten sie kaum etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Aber im ersten Jahr der Aurorenausbildung waren sie als Kameraden zusammengewachsen, und außerdem verdiente überhaupt niemand es, so behandelt zu werden.

Harry riss die Augen wieder auf, als er ein weiteres Mal Stoff reißen hörte und sah, dass Todd sich inzwischen mit dem Messer an Fays Hose zu schaffen machte, die andere Hand immer noch an einer ihrer Brüste. Er drückte seine Hüfte gegen sie, wurde ungeduldig und nahm schließlich die andere Hand zur Hilfe und zog die Hose einfach ein Stück herunter.

„So Süße, jetzt steht uns nichts mehr im Wege. Ich weiß ja noch, was dir gefällt“, sagte er heiser. Er fuhr mit der Hand zwischen Fays Beine und sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Harry konnte nicht genau sehen, was Todd tat, aber er konnte sehen, dass es Fay wehtat.

„Aber, aber, du bist ja gar nicht feucht, was ist denn da los? Das war doch letztes Mal ganz anders.“ Todds Tonfall war so widerlich süß, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut müsste sich kräuseln vor Abscheu. „Keine Sorge meine Süße, das kriegen wir hin, bevor wir richtig anfangen“, sagte Todd mit einem erregten Keuchen. Er stieß seine Finger in Fay, wieder und wieder, während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, immer mehr, und helle Spuren in das Blut wuschen. Aber sie konnte keinen Laut von sich geben.

Harry merkte kaum, dass auch ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Es schien endlos zu gehen, die einzigen hörbaren Geräusche Rons flachen, unregelmäßigen Atem und Todds zunehmend lauteres Keuchen.

„Lass mich doch nicht die ganze Arbeit machen, tu doch auch mal was“, sagte er auf ein Mal und löste die Fesseln an Fays Händen, um sie an seinen Schritt zu führen. Plötzlich sah Harry Fays Arm zurückschnellen, und bevor er begriff, was passierte, brüllte Todd auf und griff sich an den Bauch. Der zweite Stich des Messers traf ihn deshalb in die Brust. Er krümmte sich zusammen und sah Fay vollkommen ungläubig an, immer noch zu überrascht, um sich zu verteidigen. Fay stieß mit dem Messer nach seinem Hals und sie musste eine Schlagader getroffen haben, den plötzlich schoss regelrecht ein Blutstrahl durch den Raum und Todd fiel schwer auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er tot war, als der Lichtball an der Decke erlosch und er sich plötzlich wieder bewegen konnte, nicht nur der Klammerfluch löste sich, sondern auch die Fesseln, die seine Handgelenke zusammenbanden. Er hörte ein Plumpsen und wusste, dass auch der Schwebezauber, der Fay gehalten hatte, aufgehört hatte zu wirken.

„Fay!“ rief Harry in die Dunkelheit. Er hörte wie sie würgte und sich übergab, während er sich in ihre Richtung tastete. Der Geruch von Erbrochenem erfüllte den Raum und Harry war fast dankbar dafür, weil es den Blutgeruch etwas überlagerte.

Er stieß im Dunkel gegen einen Körper und zuckte zurück, als er Fay ein paar Meter weiter rechts wimmern und würgen hörte, er musste Todds Leiche berührt haben. Hastig änderte er die Richtung.

„Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte er, als er sie ungefähr erreicht hatte. Er war sich unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, sie zu berühren, nach dem, was gerade passiert war. Ob sie das wollte?

„Er ist tot, Harry“, sagte sie, sie klang leicht hysterisch. „Ich hab ihn umgebracht, verdammt.“

„Es ist okay, es wird alles gut“, murmelte er beruhigend und tastete jetzt doch nach ihrer Hand. Anders als er befürchtet hatte, zuckte sie nicht zurück, sondern warf sich regelrecht in seine Arme. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch Harrys verletzten Arm, aber trotzdem drückte er sie fest an sich. Er spürte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und hielt sie so fest er konnte, als sie anfing zu schluchzen.


	7. Macht

Nach einer Weile wurde Fay ruhiger und Harry versuchte, sich aus seiner Versteinerung zu retten.

„Sein Zauberstab!“, sagte drängend er und schob Fay vorsichtig zur Seite. Tastend bewegte er sich in die Richtung, wo Todds Körper liegen musste und unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er ihn erreichte und systematisch begann, ihn abzutasten. Er war noch warm, aber schon kühler als ein Mensch normalerweise war und die Kleidung war widerlich klebrig vor Blut. Schließlich fand er den Zauberstab in Todds Gesäßtasche und nahm ihn hastig an sich. Es war eine ungeheure Erleichterung, die Hände um einen Zauberstab schließen zu können, das Holz und die Magie zu spüren, auch wenn es nicht sein geliebter eigener war.

„_Lumos_“, flüsterte Harry. Ein schwaches Licht brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs, es erhellte kaum den Bereich einer Armlänge. Aber Harry verlor keine Zeit. Er hasste es zwar, Fay in ihrem Zustand allein zu lassen, aber endlich, endlich, konnte er etwas für Ron tun und er stürzte zu ihm. Eilig schob er das Shirt zur Seite um die Wunde freizulegen. Die Ränder waren inzwischen definitiv entzündet, das seltsame Aussehen konnte nicht nur an dem verwendeten Fluch liegen.

„_Episkey_“, sagte er und sah hilflos, dass sich zwar die Haut an den Wundrändern etwas regte und straffte, die Wunde aber keine Anstalten machte, sich zu schließen. In drei Wochen würde ihre Ausbildungseinheit zu Heilzaubern beginnen, dachte Harry bitter. Warum hatte die nicht früher stattfinden können? Warum war das alles nicht später passiert?

„Er braucht Blutbildungstrank. Und Diptam“, murmelte Fay, die zu ihm gekrochen war. Ihr komplettes Gesicht und ihr Oberkörper waren von Todds Blut überzogen.

„Versuch du es mal“, sagte Harry, dem etwas einfiel. „Wahrscheinlich funktioniert der Stab bei dir besser.“ Weil sie den Besitzer getötet hatte und der Zauberstab sie deshalb möglicherweise als Meisterin anerkannte, dachte er, sagte es aber nicht, um sie nicht daran zu erinnern. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Fay über Zauberstäbe wusste. Außerdem hatte Harry die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Leute, die in magischen Haushalten aufgewachsen waren, oft immer noch mehr über nützliche Alltagszauber wussten als er, vielleicht kannte Fay einen Heilzauber, der ihm nicht bekannt war. Tatsächlich versuchte sie einen anderen Zauber und wirklich schien der Zauberstab bei ihr besser zu funktionieren. Sie sprach einen weiteren Leuchtzauber, der viel kräftiger war als Harrys, und wiederholte den Heilzauber. Die Blutung stoppte und ein paar Flecken Schorf bildeten sich, aber es sah immer noch entzündet aus.

„Mehr krieg ich auch nicht hin“, sagte Fay bedrückt. „Wir müssen wirklich hier raus.“

„Die anderen beiden werden bald nach ihm suchen“, sagte Harry unbehaglich. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und gab es Fay, die es gegen ihr zerschnittenes tauschte.

Kurz überlegten sie, ob sie es riskieren konnten, zu apparieren. Aber es gab einfach zu viele Punkte, die dagegen sprachen. Zwei Menschen per Seit-An-Seit-Apparieren mitzunehmen war schon gesund und mit dem eigenen Zauberstab schwierig, aber geschwächt mit einem fremden fast unmöglich. Besonders bei Ron konnten sie nicht riskieren, dass er sich womöglich zersplinterte. Außerdem wussten sie nicht, welche Schutzzauber auf dem Haus lagen, womöglich war ein Anti-Disapparier-Fluch dabei. Sie diskutierten, ob sie mit dem Zauberstab einen weiteren Ausbruchversuch wagen sollten. Ihre Chancen waren vielleicht etwas besser jetzt, vor allem mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite. Aber sie waren alle in schlechterem Zustand. Fay sagte zwar nichts, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, er selbst war durch seinen Arm eingeschränkt, von Ron ganz zu schweigen. Es gab nur eine logische Möglichkeit, er konnte Ron nicht zurücklassen.

„Ich lenke sie ab an der Tür und du nimmst den Stab und verschwindest“, sagte er zu Fay. „Mit dem Stab kannst du es schaffen, und dann holst du Hilfe.“

Fay schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wer weiß, was sie mit euch machen, sie werden zu wütend sein.“

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, sei doch vernünftig.“ Harry sah keine andere Option. Und er würde nicht ohne Ron gehen und für Fay war es eine Chance auf Rettung. Deshalb lehnte er ab, als sie verlangte, er solle mit dem Stab fliehen, obwohl er vielleicht der bessere Duellant war.

„Vielleicht sind sie ja gar nicht da hinter der Tür“, sagte Fay nach kurzem Schweigen. „Wir wissen nicht, was dahinter ist. Vielleicht können wir sie einfach aufschließen und verschwinden.“

Harry zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. Konnten sie den Versuch riskieren?

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, war von oben ein lauter Knall zu hören.

„Okay, es ist definitiv jemand da“, wisperte Fay angespannt. Es knallte wieder und laute Stimmen waren zu hören. Harry und Fay platzierten sich schützend vor Ron, Fay hielt den Zauberstab mit weißen Knöcheln umklammert. „Soll ich das Licht ausmachen?“, flüsterte sie zu Harry und er nickte. „_Nox_“, sagte Fay und sie standen im Dunkeln, angespannt lauschend. Das Knallen und Rumpeln hatte inzwischen aufgehört und es war kurz still, bevor die Stimmen wieder hörbar wurden. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, mehr als zwei Stimmen zu hören.

Mit einem lauten Krach flog die Tür auf. Eine Männerstimme rief „_Lumos maxima!_“, ein Lichtball blendete Harry und er hörte jemanden husten. „Chef! Sie sind hier!“, rief die Person, und der Akzent klang gar nicht nach London, wie bei Darryll, sondern eher nach Belfast, die Person klang wie – „Savage!“, keuchte Harry, als er seinen älteren Kollegen erkannt hatte, der berüchtigt für seinen rauen Ton war. Savage presste sich den Ärmel des der Aurorenrobe vor die Nase und brüllte: „Wir brauchen Heiler hier, schnell“, nach oben, während er auf sie zukam. In seinem Blick lag ein Hauch Entsetzen, der Harry fast mehr als alles erschütterte. Savage hatte ihm gegenüber nie eine andere Emotion als Ärger gezeigt.

Hinter Savage erschienen kurz Billy Williamson und Gawain Robards, der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung selbst, der beim ersten Schritt in den Keller anfing zu würgen, bevor er von zwei Heilern in limonengrünen St-Mungo-Roben beiseite gedrängt wurde. Harry wurde klar, dass es im Keller bestialisch stinken musste. Er gestikulierte zu den Heilern. „Schnell! Ron, er braucht Hilfe!“

Die Heiler drängten sich um Ron, riefen sich Anweisungen zu und plötzlich nahm Harry alles nur noch wie durch Watte wahr. Jemand deckte ein Tuch über Todds Leiche und einer der zusätzlichen Heiler, die von irgendwoher erschienen waren, legte eine Decke um Harrys Schultern und führte ihn, unablässig leise und beruhigend auf ihn einredend, die Treppe hinauf und aus dem Keller. Die Tür führte in den Raum mit Laminatboden, in dem er das erste Mal wach geworden war. Harry blinzelte in das Tageslicht, die Bewegungen der herumwuselnden Heiler und Auroren verwischten zu einem grün-braunen Wirbel. Er sah Sarah und Darryll, die gefesselt auf zwei Stühlen saßen und von einer schwarzhaarigen Aurorin bewacht wurden, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie sah fast aus wie – „Hestia!“, sagte Harry und der Wirbel kam abrupt zum Stillstand. Sie sah aus wie Hestia. Es musste Hestia sein, aber das war unmöglich …

Die Aurorin drehte sich um. Es _war_ Hestia. Es war unmöglich, und doch wahr, da stand sie vor ihm, erkannte ihn und stürzte zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

„Oh Harry, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um euch gemacht! Wie geht es dir? Was ist mit den anderen?“

„Sie haben gesagt, du bist tot“, sagte Harry heiser und sah sie ungläubig an. Sie sah völlig gesund aus, rotwangig wie immer, vielleicht ein bisschen angespannt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Schock nicht so groß war, wie er hätte sein müssen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich immer geweigert zu glauben, dass sie tot sei, und vielleicht war er sowieso nicht besonders gut darin, einen abstrakten Tod zu akzeptieren, als reine Nachricht, ohne den toten Körper gesehen zu haben.

Hestia schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Bastarde“, murmelte sie. „Nein, ich konnte fliehen. Ich hatte es geschafft, eine Hand an Darrylls Stab zu kriegen und bin mit ihm appariert. Er hat mich abgeschüttelt und ist sofort verschwunden und ich wusste einfach nicht, von wo ich appariert war. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht mehr helfen konnte, euch zu finden. Bei Merlin, Fay!“

Hestia ging, um Fay zu umarmen, die in der Tat ziemlich wild aussah, alles außer Harrys T-Shirt, das sie trug, war von halb getrocknetem Blut überzogen. Hier draußen, zwischen den sauberen Auroren und Heilern, fiel es plötzlich viel mehr auf.

Ron wurde auf einer Trage aus dem Keller gebracht und Harry fragte die Heiler drängend: „Wie geht es ihm?“ Schafft er es, wolle er fragen, aber er traute sich nicht.

„Wir tun was wir können“, sagte einer der Heiler, der die Trage trug, eilig. „Es sieht aber nicht schlecht aus“, fügte er noch hinzu, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah und Harry spürte ein wenig Erleichterung in sich fließen.

Todds Leiche wurde auf einer Bahre nach oben gebracht, die Savage vor sich her schweben ließ und Harry sah, wie Fay, die sich mit Hestia und einer Heilerin unterhielt, blass wurde bei dem Anblick und ihr Gesicht in Hestias Schulter vergrub. Harry hoffte sehr, dass sie keine Schwierigkeiten haben würde, weil sie Todd getötet hatte. Aber es war ja Notwehr gewesen, oder?

Der Heiler, der Harry schon aus dem Keller geführt hatte, brachte Harry aus dem Haus. Er ließ sich mitziehen zu einem Krankenwagen, der sich kaum von einem Muggelkrankenwagen unterschied. Es war vielleicht ein etwas altmodisches Modell und die Lackierung war limonengrün und weiß, aber Harry war doch einigermaßen überrascht über dieses Muggelartefakt.

„Es ist schonender für die Patienten“, erklärte der Heiler unaufgefordert, während er mit seinem Zauberstab verschiedene Muster über Harry in die Luft zeichnete, die ihm irgendetwas zu sagen schienen. „Sowohl Apparieren als auch Portschlüssel schütteln beim Transport ganz schön durch, es ist gefährlich, das mit geschwächten Personen durchzuführen. Innerhalb Londons nehmen wir deshalb gern diese Rettungswägen, das ist sicherer. Am besten ist eigentlich das Flohnetzwerk, aber dieses Haus ist nicht angeschlossen.“

Sie waren die ganze Zeit in London gewesen, dachte Harry, als der Krankenwagen sich in Bewegung setzte und mühelos durch den dichten Verkehr glitt. Er war die ganze Zeit in der Stadt gewesen, in der er lebte, aber es war unendlich weit weg gewesen.


	8. Im St. Mungo

Es war unendlich angenehm, sauber, satt und schmerzfrei in einem weichen, warmen Bett zu sitzen, mit dem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und einer heilen Brille auf der Nase. Noch lieber wäre Harry zwar zu Hause in seinem Wohnzimmer im Grimmaulplatz 13 gewesen, vorzugsweise mit Ginny und einem heißen Butterbier vor dem Kamin, doch die Heiler hatten darauf bestanden, dass er zur Beobachtung eine weitere Nacht blieb. Harry hatte etwas protestiert, sein Arm und seine Hände waren innerhalb weniger Augenblicke geheilt gewesen und er fühlte sich völlig gesund. Aber Ron musste ebenfalls noch bleiben, und sie hatten ein gemeinsames Zimmer, so dass Harry sich recht bald gefügt hatte.

Ron ging es viel besser, was Harry ungeheuer erleichterte. Er war sich zwar fast sicher gewesen, dass die Heiler ihn wieder hinkriegen würden, die Gefahr war gewesen, dass die Entführer ihn einfach ohne medizinische Versorgung im Keller ließen. Aber trotzdem tat es gut, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie er wach, lebendig und ziemlich gesund, wenn auch noch etwas blass um die Nase, in dem Bett neben Harry saß und ein Stück von Mrs Weasley selbst gebackenem Apfelkuchen aß.

Die Heiler hatten ihren allerengsten Familienmitgliedern, Rons Eltern, Ginny und Hermine, einen Besuch von einer halben Stunde erlaubt. Harry hätte Ginny am liebsten gar nicht wieder losgelassen und mit einem leichten Stich hatte er den harten Zug um ihre Augen schmelzen sehen, als sie ihn erblickte. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Mrs Weasley hatte sich unablässig die Augen mit ihrem Taschentuch trocken wischen müssen und Hermine hatte sofort angefangen, Fragen über die Täter zu stellen. Ron und Harry hatten einen Blick gewechselt und es war klar gewesen, dass sie vor Rons Eltern nicht in die Details gehen würden, sie würden Hermine später alles erzählen.

„Meinst du, sie verkraftet es?“, fragte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen Apfelkuchen nachdenklich. Nachdem die Heiler ihren Besuch verscheucht hatten, war Harry endlich dazu gekommen, ihm zu erzählen was am Ende ihrer Gefangenschaft, als Ron bewusstlos gewesen war, geschehen war.

Harry zog die Schultern hoch. „Fay ist stark.“ Aber sicher war er sich nicht. Er merkte, wie ihn selbst das Ganze mitnahm. Jahrelang hatte er mit ständiger Todesgefahr gelebt, aber nach dem Krieg sollte es vorbei sein. Natürlich wusste er, dass sich für einen Auror im Beruf gefährliche Situationen ergeben konnten, aber das war anders gewesen. Entführt zu sein hatte geheißen, den Tätern völlig ausgeliefert zu sein, von ihrer Gnade hing es ab, ob sie genug Wasser, Brot, Licht und Medikamente hatten. Ob sie sie unversehrt ließen oder nicht. Das war keine Duell-Situation gewesen, bei der er etwas hätte tun können. Nein, sie waren einfach hilflos gewesen, und es hatte sich beschissen angefühlt. Sie alle würden noch eine Weile daran zu knabbern haben, fürchtete Harry.

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten betrat Gawain Robards, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, ihr Zimmer.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen, Potter“, wehrte er ab, als Harry sich zum vorschriftsmäßigen Gruß erheben wollte. „Sie sollen sich schließlich so schnell wie möglich erholen, damit sie zurück ins Training können. Wir brauchen Sie.“

Es hätte vielleicht auch etwas lächerlich ausgesehen im St-Mungo-Nachthemd, dachte Harry, als er sich zurück ins Kissen sinken ließ.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Potter? Weasley?“

„Gut, Sir“, sagte Harry. „Bin quasi wiederhergestellt.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Ron. „Die Heiler sagen, es bleibt nicht mal 'ne Narbe zurück von diesem komischen Fluch.“

„Ausgezeichnet“, befand Robards. „Dann kann ich Ihnen ja schon ein paar Fragen stellen. Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich aufklären, wie es zu dieser Entführung kommen konnte. Vom offiziellen Ausbildungsgelände auch noch.“

„Ich war’s“, platzte Harry plötzlich heraus. Er hatte gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht, aber er musste es einfach sagen. „Ich habe Todd erstochen. Die anderen hatten nichts damit zu tun.“

Robards ächzte etwas und drehte sich voll zu Harry. „Lassen Sie den Unsinn, Potter, Miss Dunbar hat schon ausgesagt und ihre Schilderung passt völlig zu den kriminaltechnischen und gerichtsmedizinischen Erkenntnissen. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich anzulügen.“ Es lag etwas Wut in seiner Stimme, aber er wurde etwas sanfter, als er sagte: „Auch wenn ich annehme, dass Ihre Motive durchaus ehrenwert sind. Aber Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, selbst wenn Miss Dunbar keine angehende Aurorin wäre, hätte Sie in diesem Fall keine Strafverfolgung zu befürchten.“

„Gut.“ Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er schämte sich etwas für den Versuch, seinen Chef anzulügen, es war ein Impuls gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob Fay erzählen wollen würde, was Todd getan hatte und weshalb sie ihn umgebracht hatte. Er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit geben wollen, es nicht zu tun. Es klang aber ganz so, als habe sie von seinen Übergriffen erzählt.

„Der Tote ist Todd Shah, geboren 1960 in London“, berichtete Robards. „Seine Komplizen Sarah Brown und Darryll Thompson sagen aus, dass er der Anführer gewesen sei.“

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch, Sir“, sagte Harry. Er und Ron erzählten Robards ausführlich, an was sie sich erinnerten und was ihnen aufgefallen war. Eigentlich erzählte hauptsächlich Harry, weil Ron über weite Strecken zu schwer verletzt gewesen war. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, welch hohe Priorität der Fall bei den Auroren hatte, dass Robards selbst sie befragte.

„Ich hoffe, Miss Dunbar kommt wieder in Ordnung“, sagte Robards, als er sich schließlich erhob und zum Gehen wandte. „Sie kann eine gute Aurorin werden und wir brauchen dringend Leute. Sagen Sie ihr nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, sonst sage ich Proudfoot, sie soll Sie extra Runden laufen lassen!“, drohte er und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kurz nachdem Robards weg war klopfte es wieder und wieder ging die Tür auf, kaum das Harry Luft geholt hatte, um zu antworten.

„Ich bin’s“, sagte Fay, die ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Sie trug einen flauschigen rosafarbenen Umhang über dem St-Mungo-Nachthemd, den sie beim ersten Versuch, die Tür zu schließen, einklemmte. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, einzutreten, setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf Rons Bett. „Wie geht es euch?“, fragte sie.

„Viel besser, ist echt geil, nicht zu bluten und keine Schmerzen zu haben“, sagte Ron. Er ließ seinen Blick über Fay huschen. „Und dir?“, fragte er hörbar unsicher.

Fay sah auf ihre Hände, die sie ihn ihrem Schoß hin und her drehte. „Harry hat es dir erzählt, oder? Was passiert ist?“

Ron nickte und Harry fing an: „Ich…“

Fay sah auf und lächelte ihn an, es geriet ein bisschen wackelig, aber sie lächelte. „Schon okay. Ich hab es auch schon gefühlt hundert Leuten erzählt, Heilern, Auroren. Schlimm war es eigentlich nur bei meinen Eltern.“

Harry erzählte Ron so gut wie alles, anders als bei Robards hatte er hier gar nicht nachgedacht. Und Ron war ja quasi dabei gewesen …

„Es ist seltsam“, sagte Fay nachdenklich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es sollte mich mehr mitnehmen, was er mit mir gemacht hat.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht kommt das ja noch, vielleicht hab ich’s noch nicht richtig verstanden. Aber gerade macht es mich viel mehr fertig, dass ich einen Menschen getötet habe. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie es sich angefühlt hat, dass Messer in ihn zu stoßen. Dass es nach dem zweiten Stich schwer wieder rauszuziehen ging. Wie _warm_ sein Blut war … Dabei ist das total albern. Ich bin eine Veteranin der Schlacht von Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich habe ich früher schon getötet.“

„Ich glaube, es macht einen ziemlich großen Unterschied, ob man genau weiß, wen man tötet oder ob es nur die theoretische Möglichkeit ist, dass der Fluch irgendeine unbekannte Gestalt trifft“, sagte Harry. Er sah rüber zu Ron, der nickte.

„Ja. Ich hab Ewigkeiten mit Neville haarklein durchgekaut, wer von uns Greyback getötet hat“, erzählte Ron. „Einer von uns ist es gewesen, aber wir wissen einfach nicht ganz genau wer. Und irgendwie ist es wichtig, obwohl es egal sein könnte. Ich glaube, nicht einmal die Todesser trauern Greyback hinterher, aber trotzdem.“ Er sah Fay an. „Wahrscheinlich war ich es. Also wenn du reden willst …“

Harry fühlte den altbekannten Stich des schlechten Gewissens. Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen, dass er durch den Krieg gekommen war, den Krieg _gewonnen_ hatte, ohne ein einziges Mal zu töten. Selbst Voldemort, die eine Person, von der er immer geglaubt hatte, sie töten zu müssen, war letztendlich von seinem eigenen abgeprallten Fluch gestorben. Aber viele seiner Freunde hatten getötet. Für ihn, wie Harry manchmal immer noch dachte, obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass sie es für die Sache getan hatten, und weil sie sich frei entschieden hatten, dafür zu kämpfen. Aber trotzdem schmerzte es ihn, wenn er sah, wie sie darunter litten und er nicht.

„Darryll hat mir einen Brief aus der Untersuchungshaft geschickt“, erzählte Fay. „Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?“

„Schon ganz schön dreist.“ Ron hielt Fay mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck das letzte Stück Apfelkuchen hin, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wollte er denn?“, fragte er.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat sich entschuldigt für das, was Todd gemacht hat, und schreibt, ich solle mir keine Vorwürfe machen wegen seinem Tod, er sei ein Arschloch gewesen.“

„Ach was“, schnaubte Harry. „Das fällt ihm ja früh auf.“

„Ich vermute, er hat einen Berater, der ihm zu dem Brief geraten hat. Bestimmt werden die beiden versuchen, möglichst viel auf Todd zu schieben.“

Daran, dass es zu einem Prozess kommen würde, hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie würden aussagen müssen, sie waren befreit, aber es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Beinahe, aber nur beinahe, hatte er ein wenig Mitleid, mit Sarah und Darryll. Wenn sie wirklich Muggelgeborene waren, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, würden sie es vermutlich nicht leicht haben in Askaban, wo zurzeit fast alle Insassen Todesser waren. Sie hatten Geld gewollt, waren von ihrer Gier verblendet worden. Die Karrieren vieler Muggelgeborener waren durch Voldemorts Herrschaft unterbrochen worden, viele waren lange auf der Flucht gewesen und hatten Schwierigkeiten, wieder Fuß zu fassen, das wusste er. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, wie Sarah ohne zu zögern den Cruciatus-Fluch verwendet hatte und er schob das Mitgefühl zur Seite.

„Na dann, bis Montag“, verabschiedete Harry sich vor dem St-Mungo-Krankenhaus von Fay. Sie winkte ihm und Ron noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich bei ihrer besten Freundin unterhakte und an der Seite ihrer Eltern zwischen den Menschen auf der belebten Straße verschwand.

„Kommt ihr, Jungs?“, drängte Mrs Weasley, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen hatte, sie abzuholen, obwohl Ron ungefähr zehn Mal gesagt hatte, sie seien völlig gesund und könnten allein kommen.

„Wollen wir nicht doch apparieren?“, fragte er jetzt, aber Mrs Weasley sagte: „Unsinn, das ist noch viel zu früh für euch. Wir nehmen den Kamin in Georges Laden, ich muss sowieso noch in die Winkelgasse.“

Harry und Ron folgten ihr durch den feuchten Londoner Nieselregen. Es war immer noch ein Wunder für Harry, dass die Weasleys ihn quasi in ihre Familie integriert hatten und wie einen Sohn behandelten. Wie selbstverständlich waren alle davon ausgegangen, dass er erstmal mit zum Fuchsbau kam, wo Mrs Weasley ein Auge auf ihn haben konnte. Er freute sich auf das gute Essen, die Leute, die neuen Quidditchtricks, die Ginny zweifellos vorführen würde. Er war in Sicherheit, Ron ging es gut. Sie waren gerettet.


End file.
